Moi, ma famille et les Cullen
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: -Possible changement de nom de fiction- Sept ans après leur départ les Cullen sont de retour. Mais Bella a changée. Elle a évoluée. -Anciennement Une nouvelle vie sans vampires.-
1. Chapter 1

**Une vie nouvelle, sans vampires.**

_**Chapitre 1 : Surprise.**_

Cela faisait sept ans qu'Edward était partit. J'étais maintenant âgée de vingt quatre ans.

Je travaillais comme conseillère de vente dans une librairie près de Forks. J'avais quitter deux ans les Etats Unis pour faire un voyage en Hongrie, qui finalement a durer deux ans.

Cette journée là, je commençais tôt à la librairie, et ma supérieur Paula, qui était également une très bonne amie, m'avait convoquer dans son bureau.

J'y entrais après avoir toquer, et m'assis dans le siège face à elle.

E -Salut Bella.

E -Bonjour Paula. Comment vas tu ? Demandais-je, souriante.

E -Très bien. Et toi ?

E -Ça va, un peu fatiguée, mais je dors mal à cause du bébé...

E -Tu en es à combien de mois ?

E -Huit ! C'est bientôt fini ! Répondis je, en rigolant.

E -Bien. Si je t'ai fais venir, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui il y aura un nouvel employer qui va arriver.

E -D'accord. Acquiesçais je.

E -Il arrivera un peu en retard, mais je t'ai décrite et il viendra te trouver pour que tu lui explique comment faire telle ou telle choses. Ok ?

E -Parfait.

E -Je serai sans doute absente toute la journée, Travis et moi allons voir Dan.

E -Pas de problème, je m'occupe de tout.

E -Merci Bella. Dit Paula en jouant avec une de ses mèches rouge.

Je sortis du bureau suivie par Paula. Elle était une personne que je respectais beaucoup. Elle n'était âgée que de trente quatre ans, et avait réussit à ouvrir un commerce seule. Son époux Travis avait la quarantaine, des cheveux bruns foncés et des rides partout sur son visage. Il était d'une taille ridiculement petite – environ un mètre cinquante sept.- à côté de Paula et son mètre quatre vingt dix neuf. Autant dire que Paula et lui n'allait pas ensemble physiquement parlant, mais si ils étaient heureux alors le physique n'avait rien d'important. Ensembles ils avaient eu deux fils Dan et Francis. Cependant, Francis était décédé jeune dans un braquage. Dan était le seul enfant qui leur rester. Il n'avait que dix sept ans. Il vivait chez ses grands parents depuis le décès de rancis qui l'avait profondément choqué.

Je regardais ma montre et remarquais que le magasin était ouvert depuis dix minutes. J'avais travailler comme une automate, perdue dans mes pensées. Je devais ranger dans les bons rayons un carton plein de livres en tout genre. Je rangeais et conseillais les clients dans la librairie. En général, peu de gens demandaient des conseils, alors j'avais demandé à Paula de m'ajouter ds tâches à faire. J'adorais mon travail. J'adorais les livres. Alors que je changeais de rayon pour la énième fois avec le carton dans les bras, Oscar entra.

E -Salut Bella ! Lança t-il. Tu veux de l'aide ?

E -Non, non c'est bon t'en fais pas ! Paula n'est pas là, mais la clé du vestiaire est dans la poche de ma veste.

E -Ok, merci.

E -Y a pas de quoi ! Dis je en haussant le ton, pour qu'Oscar m'entende au loin.

Je posais au sol le carton, et m'étirais le dos. Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

E -Oscar ! Tu m'as fait peur ! M'exclamais je, en me retournant.

E -Salut Bella...

E -Edward ? M'étonnais je.

Il souriait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit mon ventre.

E -Tu... Tu...

E -Je suis enceinte. Oui.

E -Oh... Souffla t-il en reculant d'un pas.

E -Mais enfin, que fais tu ici ? Grognais je.

Après tout, cela faisait sept ans qu'il était partit !

E -Je suis revenu pour toi Bella. Je m'en veux, et je veux me faire pardonner. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

E -Edward, je suis enceinte... J'ai une nouvelle vie.

E -Mais... Insista t-il.

E -Attends. Le coupais je.

Je fouillais dans mes poches avant de trouver ce que je chercher. Une photo.

E -Regarde. Je lui tendais la photo.

E -Qui sont ils ?

E -Cette jolie petite fille s'appelle Svetlana. Et ici c'est Henry. Et là, c'est mon fiancé et le père de mon bébé, Viktor. Svetlana et Henry ont été adoptés.

E -Alors tu as fondé une famille...

E -Tu parais dessus pourtant lorsque tu es partit, tu as dit que tu ne reviendrai pas, et que je devais passer à autre chose. Je l'ai fait. Que veux tu maintenant ?

E -C'était une mauvaise idée.

E -Parce que tu en douté ? Laisse moi rire. M'esclaffais je.

E -Bella, les autres sont dehors et veulent te voir.

J'hésitais, mais après tout, ils avaient été ma famille...

E -Très bien. Oscar ! Appelais je.

E -Oui ?

E -Je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, veux tu garder la boutique ?

E -Oui. Prends ton temps.

E -Je reviendrai vite.

Je suivais Edward jusque dehors. Nous nous arrêtâmes lorsque tout les Cullen furent devant nous.

E -Bella ! Cria Alice.

Sans que je ne mis attende, Alice se jeta sur moi et me serra contre elle.

E -Alice fait attention à mon ventre !

E -Ton ventre ? Dit elle en reculant.

E -Seigneur... Souffla Esmée. Tu es enceinte ?

E -Oui.

E -C'est... Merveilleux ! Je suis très contente pour toi Bella.

E -Merci Esmée.

E -Qui est le père ? C'est Jacob ? Demanda Rosalie.

E -Non. Il s'appelle Viktor. Je l'ai rencontrer lors d'un voyage en Hongrie il y a trois ans.

E -Vous êtes mariés ? Demanda Alice, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

E -On est fiancés.

E -Et c'est votre premier enfant. Conclut Esmée.

E -En fait... Commençais je en tendant la photo à Esmée. J'ai deux autres enfants. Henry a cinq ans. C'est un orphelin espagnol que j'ai adopté deux ans après votre départ. Deux ans après notre rencontre, Viktor et moi avons adopté Svetlana, une orpheline aux origines Bulgares et Russes. Nous l'avons adopté, elle n'avait qu'un an, à présent elle en a trois.

E -Ils sont tout les deux très beaux. Commenta Carlisle en regardant la photo par dessus l'épaule de sa femme.

E -Oui. J'ai énormément de chance de les avoirs.

E -Bien, nous devrions nous en aller. Laisser Bella faire sa vie... Lança Edward.

E -Écoutez, je veux pas vous revoir partir. Pas maintenant du moins. Venez « dîner » un soir à la maison. Viktor n'est pas là, il est en Hongrie pour la semaine, avec sa sœur Gabrielle. Elle devait se faire opérer et il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Les enfants seront là, mais ils iront dormir et nous pourrons parler plus tranquillement.

E -Avec plaisir Bella. Sourit Esmée.

E -Venez demain soir. Vers dix huit ou dix neuf heures.

E -Où vis tu ? Demandèrent Edward et Jasper en même temps.

E -Chez Charlie. Il est mort il y a peu.

E -Toutes mes condoléances.

E -Merci.

E -A demain alors.

E -C'est cela.

Je fis demi tour, et repartie pour la librairie. Oscar me sourit, et m'aida a ranger d'autres cartons de livres.

Le lendemain fut vite arriver. J'avais du courir à droite et à gauche pour récupérer Henry à l'école, Svetlana chez sa baby-sitter, aller faire les courses...

C'est fatiguée que j'ouvris la porte aux Cullen qui venaient de sonner.

E -Bonsoir. Les saluais je.

E -Bonsoir Bella.

E -Entrez...

Les Cullen entrèrent et après m'avoir donner leur vestes, s'installèrent dans le salon redécoré.

E -Tu as refais la maison ?

E -Oui. Du moins, j'ai changer beaucoup de choses. Cela faisait trop vieillot à mon goût.

E -Oui.

E -Svetlana, Henry! Görgessen le a elköszönsz a vendégeket! Criais je en bas des escaliers. / « Descendez dire bonsoir aux invités ! »

E -Tu parles Hongrois Bella ?

E -Oui, j'ai appris avec Viktor. Toute la famille parle les langues des pays dont nous sommes originaire. Espagnol, Russe, Hongrois, Bulgare... Vous verrez, ils ont un accent.

Carlisle sourit franchement à mes paroles.

E -Anya, Svetlana esett. Ő nem sérült meg, és nem tudja abbahagyni a sírást. M'informa Henry. / « Maman, Svetlana est tombée. Elle s'est fait mal et n'arrête pas de pleurer. »

E -Viens là mon cœur. Dis je en serrant contre moi, ma petite fille qui pleurait toujours.

E -Qui a t-il ? Demanda Rosalie.

E -Svetlana est tombée...

E -Tu veux que je regarde ? Demanda Carlisle.

E -Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle et Henry se chamaille parfois. Dans cinq minutes elle voudra manger, et après elle ira dormir. Henry as tu dit bonjour à tout le monde ?

E -Non. Avoua t-il.

E -Alors qu'est ce que tu attends poussin ?

Il s'approcha de Carlisle et lui embrassa la joue.

E -Bonjour.

E -Bonjour jeune homme. Le salua Carlisle.

Henry continua avec Esmée puis Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Edward. Face à Emmett il s'arrêta.

-Woah ! Regarde maman ! Le monsieur il ressemble à un super héros ! Cria Henry en remettant en place ses lunettes sur son nez.

Les Cullen riaient, tandis qu'Emmett avait l'air fier, très fier.

E -Henry va te laver les mains avec Svetlana, vous allez dîner et vous coucher.

E -D'accord. Tu viens Lana ?

E -Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler Lana... Râla doucement ma fille.

Je regardais les visages des Cullen. Certains avaient l'air heureux, d'autres avaient l'air intrigués. Mais Edward avait l'air triste.

E -Bella, tu aurais un album photo de ta famille ? J'ai très envie de voir ces petits anges lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits.

E -Oui, bien sur.

Je me levais, et allais chercher dans un tiroir, les albums photos.

E -Il y en a quatre. Un pour mon voyage en Hongrie, un pour l'adoption d'Henry, un pour celle de Svetlana, et un pour notre famille réunit avec les échographies du bébé.

E -Tu sais le sexe ?

E -Oui. Mais nous voulons le garder secret.

E -Tu sais Bella, si ça se trouve, on sera plus là quand tu auras accoucher... Commenta Rosalie.

E -Très bien. C'est une fille.

E -Tu as choisis son prénom ? Demanda Alice.

E -Oui. Je ne le dirai pas. Cependant, je peux te dire que c'est un prénom Hongrois.

E -D'accord.

E -Вы глупы! Вы пролили воду везде! S'écria Svetlana, d'en haut. « Tu es bête ! Tu as renversé l'eau partout ! »

E -Les enfants, on ne cri pas ! Et vous nettoyez !

E -Oui maman.

Esmée était, avec Carlisle, absorbée par l'album photo de la famille.

E -J'adore cet album ! Il est splendide ! S'exclama t-elle.

E -Merci. Je l'ai fait avec Viktor.

Les enfants redescendant, je sortis du frigo de la purée de poids cassés, la fit cuire, et laissais les enfants mangés. Après le repas alors qu'ils disaient au revoir aux invités pour aller dormir, le téléphone sonna.

E -Je reviens, excusez moi.

Je pris le téléphone et reconnu le numéro.

« - Allô ?

E -Salut ma chérie, c'est Viktor.

E -Salut mon amour.

J'étais un peu gênée du fait que les Cullen entendaient tout.

E -Comment tu vas ?

E -On fait aller. Les Cullen sont là, tu sais je t'avais parler d'eux hier. Ils dînent ici.

E -C'est sympa. Et comment vas le bébé ?

E -Toujours dans mon ventre ! Rigolais je.

E -Je suis pressé de revenir et de pouvoir t'embrasser.

E -Moi aussi. Tu veux que je te passe les enfants ?

E -Évidement ! »

E -Les enfants, papa au téléphone.

Henry prit le combiné en premier, ce qui fit bouder Svetlana.

E -Excusez moi.

E -C'est rien Bella ne t'inquiètes pas... Me rassura Jasper.

Nous regardions la télévision, attendant que les deux monstres aillent dormir. Lorsque ces derniers montèrent après un gros câlin, Carlisle prit la parole.

E -Bella, pourrais tu nous raconter comment s'est passer ta vie après notre départ.

E -Oui. Si vous voulez oui.

Je pris une grande respiration avant de me lancer.

E -Lorsque vous êtes partit, je suis tombée dans une dépression. Charlie... Charlie a tenté de m'envoyer en Europe vivre avec Renée et Phil. Mais j'ai refuser. Après tout, j'avais ma famille et mes amis ici. Résultat il m'a dit que si mon état ne s'améliorait pas, il m'enverrait de force en Europe. Alors j'ai étudié, étudié et encore étudié. Ça allait mieux mais je n'étais pas encore vraiment en forme j'ai envie de dire... Victoria et Laurent sont revenus, mais les Quileutes les ont pourchassés. Ils les ont tués. Jacob m'a aidé, il est un gede loup-garou. Mais vous ne devez le dire à personne. Après ces deux années, j'ai adopté Henry. J'ai pris un congé pour m'occuper de lui, mais Paula m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des travaux à la librairie alors j'ai démissionner. Je suis partie en voyage en Hongrie quand Henry avait deux ans. Là bas j'y ai rencontrer Viktor. Je me suis installée chez lui pendant deux ans, et après nous sommes tous retourné ici. Paula m'a reprise et je travail avec Oscar, celui qui m'a remplacer. Viktor et moi allons bientôt repartir vivre en Hongrie et cette fois, définitivement. Mais on attends la naissance du bébé.

E -Alors tu ne restes pas ? Demanda Alice, déçue.

E -Non. On a envie que notre bébé soit élevé près de sa famille paternel ainsi que dans le pays dont son père est originaire.

E -Il y a plus important, tu dis que Jacob est un loup garou ? Demanda Carlisle, intéresser.

E -Oui. Il s'est transformer face à moi un jour. Et il m'a appris que tout les Quileutes étaient des loups. Et il a dit savoir votre secret.

E -Tu traînes avec un loup ? Cria presque Alice, apparemment soutenue par Edward qui me lançait un regard effrayé.

E -Traînais. Alice, traînais... Jacob et moi, nous nous sommes disputés quand Charlie est mort.

E -Me voilà rassurée... Souffla Alice.

E -Alice ! La gronda Esmée.

E -Non mais c'est vrai !

E -J'aimerai vous proposer les filles d'aller promener demain. Juste entre nous.

E -Ok. Accepta Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Rencontres.

Nous marchions tranquillement -sans doute une première pour les femmes Cullen- dans la galerie du centre commercial. La baby-sitter de Svetlana avait accepter de garder mes deux enfants. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, en faisant les boutiques. Nous arrivâmes devant la boutique pour bébé où Viktor et moi avions repérer des meubles pour notre future petite fille. Après un échange de mail, il m'avait dit de les achetés dès que je pouvais, ou d'attendre qu'il revienne.

Les filles, j'aimerai aller acheter les meubles pour le bébé. Ça vous dérange pas ?

Non pas de problème ! On t'aidera a les porter !

Merci Alice.

Nous entrâmes dans la boutique, et je fis montrer à une vendeuse les meubles que je cherchais sur leur catalogue. Celle ci me sourit et alla chercher les meubles. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la boutique et vis Alice, Esmée et Rosalie qui regardaient les bodys, biberons, bavoirs et autres... La vendeuse revint accompagnée de plusieurs vendeurs qui portaient les meubles. Les femmes Cullen débarquèrent et prirent les meubles.

Vous n'en avez pas l'air, mais vous êtes forte. Ce truc pèse une tonne... Souffla un des hommes.

C'est pour ça que je les ai prisent avec. Rigolais je.

Alors, nous avons un ensemble lit plus armoire plus table à langer (Hensvik chez Ikea) a deux cent quarante neuf dollars, une chaise haute avec tablette a quarante neuf dollars et un mobile a trente deux dollars. Cela vous fait donc un total de trois cent trente dollars ! Énuméra la vendeuse.

Je sortis mon chéquier et paya les meubles. Je vis qu'Esmée portait des articles et qu'elle passait à la caisse. Alors que je suivais Alice, Rosalie et un vendeur dans la galerie -nous allions mettre tout les achats dans la voiture- Esmée arriva à mes côtés.

Tiens Bella. C'est quelques affaires pour ton petit ange. Dit elle en me tendant un gros paquet.

Esmée, il ne fallait pas...

J'y tiens. Après tout ce que tu as endurée, après tout ce que l'on t'a fait, tu mérites bien cela. En fait, tu mériterai beaucoup plus, mais je sais qui tu es, et comment tu es, et je sais que tu n'accepterai jamais que je t'offre une voiture, une maison, ou un voyage. Alors laisse moi t'offrir quelques affaires pour ton bébé.

Mais...

J'y tiens beaucoup Bella. Je t'en prie... Me coupa t-elle.

J'hésitais.

Très bien. Merci beaucoup. Dis je en l'enlaçant.

Nous arrivâmes à la voiture, et nous y déposâmes les affaires.

Bella, je crois avoir vu un magasin pour enfant dans la galerie. On y va ? Demanda Rosalie.

Oui, si tu veux.

Tout en marchant, je réfléchissais à une discussion que j'avais eu avec Viktor, la veille par e-mail.

Dites les filles, j'aurai quelques choses à vous demander.

Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Alice inquiète.

Rien de grave. En fait, Viktor et moi avons discutés hier. Et nous avons parler du fait que Henry n'a pas de parrain, Svetlana n'a ni marraine ni parrain et que nous n'avons pas encore choisis les parrains et marraines de notre futur enfant. Gabrielle, la sœur de Viktor, est la marraine de Henry, mais nous ne voulons pas qu'elle soit la marraine de tous. Et étant donner que je n'ai pas de frère, et que Viktor non plus, nous voudrions que Emmett soit parrain d'Henry, Carlisle de Svetlana, et Jasper de notre future fille.

Oh, Bella ! Ils vont être très heureux !

Je voudrais aussi que Rosalie soit la marraine de Svetlana et Esmée celle du bébé.

Oui ! Cria Rosalie. Bella, merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Y a pas de quoi ! Rigolais je.

J'en serai enchantée. Accepta Esmée.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin, et primes un panier. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, le panier se remplissait. Pyjamas, bodys, peluches, biberons – ceux de Svetlana et Henry avaient finis à la poubelle -, je m'aperçus aussi qu'il allait me falloir une poussette, puisque celle des enfants avait été vendue, siège auto... Une chose était sûre, j'allais devoir faire des économies et faire attention à mes dépenses ! Nous rentrâmes très heureuse, et nous déposâmes les cartons dans ma chambre.

Comment tu vas faire avec seulement deux chambre pour trois enfants ? Demanda Alice.

On installera le bébé dans notre chambre. Et quand nous irons vivre chez Viktor, la maison sera assez grande.

Tu partiras combien de temps après la naissance ?

Je sais pas... Quand le bébé aura un mois à peu près.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Je vais ouvrir. Faites comme chez vous.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers, et ouvris la porte. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Edward se tenaient face à moi.

Entrez.

Ils entrèrent au moment où Alice, Rosalie et Esmée descendaient. Je me rappelais alors que j'avais une question à leur poser.

Je dois vous parlez de quelques choses les garçons.

Alice pourquoi me caches tu tes pensées ? Demanda Edward.

Je ne dirai rien. Lui répondit elle.

C'est grave Bella ? Demanda Carlisle.

Non.

Alors qu'y a t-il ? Demanda Jasper, intrigué.

Voilà... Je voudrais savoir si Emmett accepterai d'être le parrain d'Henry, Carlisle celui de Svetlana, et Jasper celui de ma fille qui doit bientôt naître ?

Je voyais bien qu'Edward était vexé. Je ne lui avais pas demander d'être le parrain d'un de mes enfants, mais j'espérais que cette naissance serait suivie d'une autres ou de plusieurs autres. Viktor est moi avons toujours parler d'avoir une famille nombreuse. Peut être est ce dû au fait que je n'ai jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, et que Viktor lui, n'a eu qu'une sœur, et pas de parents. Nous adorons les enfants en avoir un « naturellement » était un rêve, et il allait se réaliser. J'étais comme sur un nuage... Dire qu'il y a quelques années, j'étais anorexique et dépressive suite au départ brutal des Cullen, et que maintenant, j'étais presque comme une grosse baleine, fiancée, mère de deux superbes enfants bientôt mère d'un troisième. La vie était parfaite à présent pour moi.

J'en serais plus qu'honoré Bella. Me remercia Carlisle.

Bella, je sais pas quoi te dire... Souffla Jasper.

Si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas...

Non, Bella. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te remercier.

Oh...

Je suis très content que tu m'as choisis. S'enthousiasma Emmett.

J'espère que tu feras attention à mon fils. Il adore jouer au baseball... Commentais je en insistant sur le mot « adore ».

Un adversaire de taille pour Emmett... Je l'aime de plus en plus ce petit Henry... Se moqua Rosalie.

Le Baseball, le Basketball, la nation... Il aime tout !

De la concurrence... Grogna Emmett.

Et quelles matières aime t-il ?

Disons qu'il n'est qu'en maternelle, mais il aime énormément les mathématiques. Il aime la lecture aussi, et les sciences... Un peu de tout quoi...

Et Svetlana ? Demanda Carlisle, intéressé.

Le chant. Seigneur, le chant, et la danse sont ses passions. Elle aime beaucoup quand on lui lit des livres... Elle est une enfant assez précoce.

En effet.

Et Rosalie en sera sûrement heureuse, elle aime beaucoup faire les magasins pour se trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Dis je en me caressant le ventre.

Génial ! Cria Rosalie comme ci on la soulager d'un poids immense.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement, et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à l'aéroport, énorme, accompagnée de mes enfants, et des Cullen. J'étais très impatiente de revoir Viktor. Lorsque l'avion atterrit, Henry m'adressa un énorme sourire. Il posa sa tête contre mon ventre, et me serra dans ses bras. Svetlana était dans les bras de son parrain.

Une porte s'ouvrit et des voyageurs rejoignirent leurs familles. Alors que j'observais les voyageurs arrivés je le vis. Viktor avançait vers nous. Soudain des larmes menacèrent de coulées. Viktor était venu avec Gabrielle. Viktor m'embrassa passionnément avant de m'enlacer. Il prit dans ses bras notre fils, visiblement très heureux de revoir son père, et se dirigea vers les Cullen. De mon côté, j'enlaçais très fort ma belle sœur.

Bonjour. Dit il avec son charmant accent. Je suis Viktor, le fiancé de Bella, et le père d'Henry et de cette jolie princesse que vous portez.

Enchantée. Je suis Esmée, et voici Carlisle mon époux. Nos enfants Emmett, Alice et Edward. Et voici Rosalie la compagne d'Emmett, ainsi que Jasper le compagnon d'Alice.

Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrez, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler vous.

De vous mon amour, de vous... Le repris je.

Oui, de vous. Désolé.

Allons y, rentrons, nous avons une chambre d'enfant à préparée !

Tu as acheter la peinture ? Demanda Viktor, en passant un bras sur mon épaule.

Oui, gris, vert... Tout ce qu'on avait choisis. Les filles m'ont aidés à transporter les meubles.

Bien.

Nous installâmes les enfants dans leurs sièges auto, tandis que les Cullen prenaient les leurs.

Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Gabrielle !

C'est vrai? Moi aussi ! Je veux être là pour la naissance de ta puce.

Chouette !

Arrivés à la maison, les Cullen nous aidèrent à préparé la chambre.

Maman on peut mettre nos empreintes de mains sur les murs avec la peinture ?

Oui, pourquoi pas...

Svetlana trempa sa petite main dans la peinture jaune et laissa son empreinte sur le mur gris. Henry fit de même avec de la peinture verte, puis se fut aux Cullen. Chaque personne laissant son empreinte la signa.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle et Viktor montèrent les meubles tandis que j'étais affalée sur une chaise.

Je suis fatiguée... Soufflais je. Et grosse !

Tu es magnifique. Commenta Viktor.

Je t'en prie. Regarde ! M'exclamais je en levant mon tee shirt assez haut pour qu'il puisse voir mon ventre. Énorme !

Tu es splendide, mon cœur...

Pff... Bon, qui a faim ?

Les Cullen me regardèrent étrangement.

Moi, j'ai très faim ! S'exclama Lana.

Moi aussi. Ajouta Henry.

Que voulez vous manger ?

De la pizza !

De la pizza ? Très bien... A quoi ?

Au thon.

Très bien, je vous appelle quand c'est prêt.

Je descendis, et mis à chauffer la pizza. Gabrielle me rejoignit rapidement.

Comment ça va, Bella ?

Ça va, ça va...

Dis, j'aimerais bien qu'on regarde tous ensemble le CD où il y a toutes les photos d'avant que tu partes en Hongrie, pendant, et après le voyage. Tu es ok ?

Pas de soucis, j'aime bien regarder des photos.

Chouette ! Merci ma chérie.

De rien ma belle.

Le micro-onde sonna pour signaler la fin de cuisson de la pizza. J'appelais tout le monde, et nous mangeâmes dans le salon.

Dites, Gaby voudrait regarder le Cd que Viktor et moi avons fait, avec toutes les photos.

Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup voir vos photos ! S'exclama Esmée, suivie par Rosalie et Alice.

Ok.

Je me levais et insérais le CD dans le lecteur de la télévision. Je mis en route la lecture. Sur l'écran s'afficha la première photo où je posais avec mon petit Henry dans les bras. Il y avait en fond musical Life in Letters de Lucy Schwartz. La photo suivant était une photo où je posais avec Henry dans les bras, Jacob à mes côtés, Angela et Eric.

Tu étais tellement différente... Souffla Alice.

J'étais anorexique.

Tu as été anorexique ? Demanda Esmée, choquée.

Oui, j'ai perdu vingt cinq kilos. Mais Henry m'a donner la force de me battre.

La photo suivante s'afficha, c'était moi et Henry à l'aéroport prêts à partir pour la Hongrie. Il y avait aussi une petite vidéo, de notre arrivée. On me voyait moi, l'anorexique, portant son fils souriante comme jamais. Henry était âgé de seulement deux ans.


End file.
